


Young Lust

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mexican! Eren, Mutual Pining, No Name, Old friends to friends to lovers, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Stars, Surfing, This is me giving in to the headcannon that Levi loves and sings Aerosmith, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's band is short a guitarist. How convenient that Eren, surfing god and the object of Levi's thirst, is not only willing to fill in but is unfairly talented with a guitar.</p><p>In Cali the summer runs hot and long, everyone is high on lust, and not a single soul is up to any damn good here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself no but fuck it. More stories.
> 
> I just thought why don't we have more fics with surfer! Eren and then i got carried away, again. don't worry this will be silly and fun and sexy.
> 
> so i have no self control, please enjoy.

Levi plucked the strings and grimaced when it not only sounded out of tune but bad. Long time ago, he was a musical whiz and every instrument he touched sang under the presence of his fingertips.

 Now, he was trying and looking like a ass fumbling with his acoustic guitar, fingers familiar to the black and white keys on a piano

 But recent events left Levi’s band one guitar and back up vocalist short so he had a vain hope he can do both lead vocalist and guitar. Searching for a new member meant he had to talk to a bunch of fuck heads who were actually loser pot heads with no talent and a thin hope that showing up for gigs would get them laid.

He liked singing, making words and lyrics that admittedly started out unpracticed mediocre poetry in high school and worked up in something more mature and impactful as a college student. Practice made perfect but covers were a hell a lot easier. So they played covers for about every type of genre. Classic rock was still his vice and you couldn’t stop Levi from belting out the lyrics for Queen, Aerosmith, Guns and Roses, Metallic, etc. Pick a classic and he could sing the words by memory alone.

Annie delivered him his coffee and waited, arms crossed over her chest. “No offense but that doesn’t sound good. Maybe you should stick to punching people.”

She was a friend, sort of, association by the same kick boxing mentor. Kick boxing was a hobby, not his passion, but it kept his perpetual sedentary ass off it and in pretty decent shape. Like he had abs. Seriously nice hard abs that he never thought possible when he packed on the freshmen fifteen. He still had the fifteen but it was all toned muscle.

“Anyone tell you that you should smile more.”

Easy way to tick off Annie? Tell her to smile.

She glared. “I got your smile right here,” and gave Levi a finger that he was a thousand percent certain wasn’t a smile and not smart to flash at paying customers.

Pixis, the café owner, strategically looked in the other direction and considered black and white photographs of the early day surfers on the shore, collected by a chain of arms and smiling, teeth white to their tan skin.

 Levi snipped his cup and went back to tuning  then testing the sound. Still out tune, he scowled.

He did it some more like it would convince the instrument to wise up and get it shit together. That didn’t happen so he glared, certain that his bitch face would erect a twenty mile radius of unapproachable.

Someone shuffled over to his side of the café where the windows touched the walls and the ceiling and you could see the waves as they rushed and receded from the shore. The café was close enough to hear and appreciate the beach but far enough that the undesirables didn’t come over tracking sand and obnoxious noise.

It was the best place for the socially challenged who wanted to go out but also avoid people.

So when he saw the non-recluse Eren Jaeger in the chair adjacent to his, he had ground for why he shouted and jerked in his seat, causing a scene and calling everyone’s attention.

If Eren didn’t notice him before he did now and he was fucking staring like Levi was some dangerous wave he planned to ride. Well there was the sexual innuendo. Now Eren on his lap, _riding_ , seemed determine not to fade. Actually his dick twitched and said _now we’re talking. More of this please._

From day one Eren was a hell raiser as he scaled their elementary school playground to the slide, at that point it was as high as a mountain so everyone was super impressed that a five year old got to it without busting his shit, claimed himself as king and dropped his trousers and peed. He explained he saw dogs do it to things they own so he figured that logic applied to humans.

The girls squealed and ran off when the spray got them. Some of the boys laughed, others dropped their pants to show support for Eren’s reign. That lasted a whole four minutes before their teacher swiftly ran up the steps and grabbed Eren, lecturing him as they helped him with his pants. The next day, Eren was back at it, peeing and being the jackass he was until Levi decided he would be king and Eren his.

How did he do that? By peeing on Eren, of course.

Forward it years later, Levi and Eren were buds. Eren raised hell and Levi behaved just as badly. Their teachers loathed them and made the seating chart so the two were never too close to talk.

Then came 6th grade, it started like every year did with sweets and a playstation 2 until it didn’t. Eren moved to Chicago, something about a new job opportunity for his dad, Levi couldn’t be sure because Eren was sobbing the news to him. Levi hugged him and promised to keep in touch.

He did.

They tried but they were kids and phone calls could do so much.

High school happened and so did his dream to play music. Took every class there was. Acoustic. Chorus (he liked singing but not like that). Band (ew, no, but violins were pretty cool). Piano, he flourished there. Played in the talent show and sang _Here I go Again_ and placed second to an eccentric chick that tore up on the drums, Hange. Became friends straight afterwards because she adored his vocals and Levi never witnessed a girl on drums.

 Their band, No Name, started as a tentative idea said during bouts where they were high off a joint and higher off the rush of their aspiration, that endless ocean of possibilities. That tentative idea started to a real thing when Mike, Farlan, and Eld signed on. Junior year they competed in the Battle of the Bands, didn’t win but a ton of people were talking about them like the band was something authentic and not a group of teens with nothing better to do.

A little while after, people requested them for parties. Granted, they were paid in beer cases and the audience was too drunk and high to stand but a gig was a gig. And they cheered for them like the real thing. Girl flashed them, grabbed them, acted as if fucking Steven Tyler stepped off the tour bus and into some teen’s shitty ass party. But— _fuck_ — Levi was made to fucking rock.

So the band set up their shit on the stage, called a stage but more like a haphazard  DIY project someone abandoned, and fuck they performed their hearts out. Levi’s shirt was off and the sweat gave his skin a glossy shine and girls eye fucked him like their new god, rake up then down and stay down where black pubic hair fanned out tastefully. You could see the need to blow him in their eyes. Mike’s hair was out of control over his eyes in blonde clumps but strummed on, the bass as heavy as his voice. Eld and Farlan were moving like bodies of water, hopped and humped the air as if they could fuck it. Hange was in her bra and loose blue jeans and her eyes were obscured by the manic way she head bang.

They’re on fucking fire, the god damn spirit of rock and roll and the reason why your mom didn’t want you listening to that music.

 All this was happening when Eren appeared like a ship once lost to the sea brought in by the lighthouse.

And _fuck_ , Eren was darker, taller, and bigger in the ways a teenage boy slowly hardened into a man. Despite the pitch of the woods and the shitty tikki torches at the corners of the stage, Levi watched bright green eyes follow him and his heart nearly stopped dead.

He left by the end of it and Levi wondered if the cheap beer and dark shadows screwed with his vision and conjured up Levi’s first crush.

Until, Hange and Levi were on the boardwalk, cotton candy in hand, a group of surfers gathered a crowd of young sexy things in two pieces and not much else. He dismissed them, surfers in California, real fucking original.

Oh boy, guys in Cali surfed, no flipping way.

 Try something different guys, he thought, but one pretty girl cheered, “Eren!”

Now, he was no better than those chicks as he vaulted over the rail and landed in the sand below, luckily the drop wasn’t too high to hurt. And he was enraptured with Eren on the waves as he commanded them like Poseidon, riding the tide and dragging his hand across the blue curve, body reflected back on it. It was beautiful and haunting and so many things he never associated with surfing.

Levi ducked away before Eren reached the shore; his stalking days commenced a short while after.

But one thought plagued him—

Who the fuck was this guy taming the sea?

The Eren he knew made fart sounds with his armpit, devoured a box of Twinkies, and sat his ass in front of his game system.

This guy was _The Return of Eren_ like Luke but instead of mastering the force, Eren developed into sex on legs and ten kinds of bad. Rumors poured in from everyone but Levi and his friends though they shared a few in intervals at practice, low so Levi wouldn’t catch it.

Caught it, he did. They meant no real harm. This was Cali, dude, everyone fucking talked and if you had frequent visits with the limelight, your ass was the topic of the week. He tried to act as if he didn’t give a fuck but he did.

Word on the street was that Eren was the guy that set the standard of not to be fucked with. There were a lot of stories: former military, an underground fighter, the muscle guy for the dealer on 50th hustling pot. People said he was a storm that planted and buried roots, wrecking and demolishing the poor fucks who stupidly believed they were the one to tame him.

 Everyone else knew better. Eren was a decent guy, fun, laid back, up for anything dangerous enough to make even the biggest adrenaline junkies tuck their tail in submission. Hung out with guys as wild as him, dudes who partied hard, fucked even harder, and drove over the speed limit and ran reds.

Harmless shit but not exactly a law abiding citizen. Cops knew Eren by his face and when the ran into him on the streets they talked amiably and issued playful warnings at his retreating back. Levi couldn’t say he wasn’t familiar with the force, they were a band and played at parities with their amps dialed way too loud. So he learned to be quick and jump into the neighbor’s yard and wait until the blues hauled everyone to jail.

 At the core, Eren never did anything untold. He was a momma’s boy. Looked out for his baby sister, Isabel. Snuggled and hugged his pit bull as he baby talked sweet praises and god awful nicknames.

But in private circles, people called him the storm.

And that storm was heading Levi’s way, uprooting his foundations and sucking pieces of Levi into black clouds, never to be seen again. Could feel the whipping wind. Could taste salt and water on his tongue.

“Levi, ” he started and well considered Levi fucked over because that voice was doing everything for him right now. It was deep and dark like the bottom of the sea.“Been a while.”

Oh.

Oh man.

Yea, see what just happened, Levi got fucked.

God damnit.

“Uh, yea,” he said, awkward in normal conversation to begin with and twice as bad with Eren being stupidly sexy with all that dark Mexican skin, electric green eyes, and ocean damp hair. Beads of water tracked shimmering paths from the wet ends of his hair. The ocean with its vast beauty and clear blue ripples perfumed him.

Levi went back to his guitar and hoped that his unwillingness to elaborate deterred Eren. This would be a paramount time for his fingers to clutch up and freeze into uncooperative stubs under Eren’s curious scrutiny. What a shit time to have performance anxiety, huh.

“Here,” he reached over but paused at Levi’s alarmed face, and oh the guitar, he wanted the guitar.

No shit, Levi handed it over and their fingers brushed. It was so fucking stupid but Levi felt ecstatic at the brief contact like a damn Nora Roberts’ novel.

“You almost had it,” Eren adjusted the bottom row then ran his fingers down the chords. Strummed them until it tuned out artlessly.

Good looking, athletic, charismatic, and good with instruments; what the fuck couldn’t Eren do?

His rude ass mind supplied, _You_.

“You play?” Levi asked, the clear way Eren braced the guitar suggested years of familiarity.

“Yea, electric.” He said and handed back the glossy acoustic. They touched again and it definitely felt intentional.

Every part of his brain told him that this was a bad idea but the words were already on their way out before he could give it a second thought.

“You any good? We’re short a guitar.”

 

[x]

 

Well, good news Levi had a candidate for Eld. Bad news, it was Eren. Worse news, Eren displayed his expertise with the guitar and played the score for _Enter Sandman_ as he whispered the lyrics. Yea, he was fucking good with a guitar, ten times better than their former, and his voice could give angels wings if he had some practice and a decent vocalist to mentor, enter Levi more than decent and fucking willing to teach.

Why was the news bad?

Because Levi harbored an awful crush from kindergarten till up to this moment.  Don’t blame him, Eren was adorable back in elementary then high school happened and those round boyish eyes and chubby cheeks filed down to a hard thing, golden by the sun and conditioned by the sea, and well Levi stopped trying _not_ to indulge in his hand and the fantasies of Eren and him on the sand, accompanied by rushing waves and the red sinking sun, as he spread that hard slick body and gave Eren something equally hard and slick.

Eren screamed dominator but Levi wanted to dominate that power so yea, Eren bottomed in his dreams. If he was feeling kinky, Eren bent Levi and pushed down his swim trunks and fucked him.

Levi lost himself but back to the point—

If the band agreed then Levi had a legitimate excuse to talk to Eren but being in a band, especially when you’re the guy with looks like Eren, ass was handed to you at the door like advertisement cards from the local strip joint. The chance of Eren sleazing off at the after party with an easy thing was gross guarantee.

Time for intervention.

He talked to Hange who appeared relieved and excitement by the prospect. Fucking traitor.

She dropped onto the sofa and crossed her legs Indiana style, the ends of her denim shorts hitched up her brown thighs shadowed by tiny bruises from their daily run. Her bathing bra showed through the thin thread tank top. “Oh thank god. Do you know how many people will show just because Eren’s there?”

Levi plopped next, a bit annoyed because he wanted Hange to agree to giving Eren an audition but he also wanted her to be against it. Could you see his problem here?

Yea, it was nice and dandy for the band, Eren had an enormous social network and that many intoxicated college kids would make plenty noise for some bigger heads to turn their way. But what about Levi’s mental well-being? There was no way perpetual exposure to someone that hot and unavailable could be good for anyone.

“But he’s attractive,” he pointed out.

What he didn’t say was _he’s attractive and I want him_.

“He’s not that attractive,” Hange said, snorting.

Time to bring Hange to his church.

Levi  nudged Hange over until he could reach her cell, which she squealed and screamed at, and tapped in her pin —Hange’s like his sister from another mother kind of thing, they shared this shit— logged on her Facebook and typed up Eren up in the search bar.

 “Check his Facebook,” he said and handed her the phone once he scrolled to his favorite photo of Eren.

The beach a poor backdrop to Eren on his electric green board in the water as the sea licked his calves. A golden halo lined his profile, sparked the green in his eyes to an unbelievable brightness, and glistened on the droplets racing down his chest to the line of his flat stomach. His hair was longer, falling to his defined cheek bones in damp ringlets. Spheres of water clung to the lens and fuzzed the picture slightly. He smiled timidly at the camera as if he was self-conscious of his beauty.

Yea, he had _too_ much time on his hands.

Dude, ew, Levi was a stalker.

Please don’t think badly of him, he was weak and the Lord was cruel!

“Fine, fine. But I think you’re being dramatic about this and— holy mother of god.” She floundered up at the extensive photo album of Eren online with his group of surfer buds on the beach, soaking the sun and waves and sexually frustrating every person with their beauty.

“Told you.” He felt tempted to look over when she continued to swipe through the rest of the pictures but that would make him come off thirsty, right?

“Shit. His friends are hot too. Especially the blonde. Damn.” Hange tilted the screen, then drew it away from her face as if the distance would reveal the spell.

 Eren had a shit ton of friends but only a few appeared continuously in his posts and picture tags— Erwin, Connie, Yimr, and Jean. And since Connie did the whole Dwayne Johnson look and Jean rocked the two tone thing and Yimr pitched for the same team, it left one person. “Are you talking about Erwin?”

“Is Erwin the one with _call me daddy_ eyes while I fuck you in your parent’s bed?”

“Yea.” Like he wasn’t checking him out or anything but yea.

“Well now we need to have Eren because Erwin will definitely show up to our gigs, get buzz, and be very agreeable to my advances. And I need to ride that pony and so do you.”

“I can’t sleep with Eren if he’s in the band.”

“Why?”

“Because that will mess with the band.”

She glanced up from the phone. Levi saw she was no longer on Eren’s page. “So? Don’t get hung up on that. Just get on _that_ or in _that_. Are you a top or bottom? I’ve never ask.”

The features of his face drew tight on the brink of insanity and mass homicide. “I’m the gonna kill you Hange type.”

“Sorry but that sounds really hetero.”

“I’m not telling you,” he said.

“God. All the gay guys in California and I have the straightest one. You don’t even have a hint of a diva in you. It’s so boring.”

“And you don’t have a hint of hygiene or self-control. Or personal space. Privacy.”

She gave Levi her own fury expression, oddly it wasn’t so different from her lust expression or her manic expression, and stopped him with a fingernail painted in neon pink. “I was in the pool so that counts.”

That explained the awful scent of chlorine stuffed up his nose.

“You smell like Mr. Clean threw up in the backyard.”

The brunette swiped down the post of Erwin asking Eren if they were hitting the beach in the morning. Then past one which Erwin tagged the group as they went to see Deadpool. The obnoxiously adorable selfies of Erwin and his Pug corralled into his thick arms as he puckered his lips and planted kisses on each fold. Not that he was comparing but Eren looked ten times cuter in his selfies with his chocolate pit bull.

 “Are you upset because you’re sexually frustrated and need a dick in you?”

“I don’t bottom.”

She turned, abandoning her mission to like and save every shirtless picture of Erwin, and securitized Levi in authentic disbelief. How insulting.

 It was the short thing, wasn’t it?

After her evaluation, she said, “You look like you can take one up the booty.”

“And you look like you can take a fist to the face.”

She nodded, satisfied with the confirmation. “See, sexually frustrated.”

Levi grabbed the nearest decorative pillow and proceeded to smother Hange with it and whispered for her to let it happen. Her arms failed wildly as she shouted “murder!”. By this point, Levi’s mother ambled in, plastic grocery bags in both her hands and her purse hitched on her shoulder, she paused in the living room, shook her head, and asked that after they were done killing each other if they could help put away the food.

Levi was a momma’s boy and hopped over the couch to aid his mother.

When Kuchel made the suggestion of s’mores in exchange for extra helpers, Hange stumbled over the sofa, ran to the car, and raided all the bags. She shouldered past Levi as she zipped back, shouting “Move bitch, get out the way, bitch, get out the way.”

“Son of a—shit, shit, shit.” He lost his footing and tumbled comically into his mother’s prized lilac bush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren auditions and meets the band. Levi's crush discovers new levels of thirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe i dragged on this because i couldn't decide what songs Levi should sing?
> 
> also pretty much any of the music mention is my mp3. so now you yall know what i listen to.

Levi notified the rest of the band. First Farlan, their second guitar, went as well he’d expected to.

_Hey I found someone for Eld_

_Who?_

_Eren._

_Isn’t that Isabel’s bro?_

_Seriously_

_What?_

_You’re a perv._

_Yea and Eren’s just happens to be your first pick_

_He’s really good_

_Sure, sure._

_Don’t be a dick. You coming or not?_

_Yea yea. If he sucks you owe me a beer._

_If he’s great then you owe me one._

_Deal_

Levi texted Mike, their bass, and didn’t get anything for an hour. He was dialing up the speed on the university’s treadmill, it was the summer so most of the bodies in the gym were out on vacation or pushing 40 hours to make money for the next term. It gave Levi his isolation and the freedom to mouthed pop trash without judgement.

Listen, they made pop with the single purpose to burrow in your brain and lay irresistible tunes.

He slowed his gait to a brisk walk and checked his cell, the lyrics for _Wannbe_ his lips.

 

_Sorry. Didn’t hear your text. Was owning some noobs online. Who’s the guy?_

_Mortal Kombat? And it’s Eren. You remember him right?_

_Yea. And I do. We played ball once._

_So you’re cool?_

_Yeah. He’s good guy._

_You gonna come to the audition then?_

_I’ll come. Just text me the day before._

_You on the scoreboard yet?_

_Hell yea, rank 20 th_

_Dude get laid_

_You first_

“Dude,” he locked the screen and set his cell in the cup holder. He pitched the speed back up. “Don’t even get me fucking started.”

 

 

[x]

 

 

Through a game of Facebook messages and instant chat, where the conversation petered off into dork territory more than once, Levi set a date and time where everyone could come in and listen in on Eren’s audition. Levi kept his massive crush to a minimum but any of his close friends could easily read between the typed words. It seemed Eren was feeling him, there were a lot of suggestive comments or playful jabs, but he hated to overanalyze and read something that didn’t exist.

But overanalyze he did in private until he sent himself into a void of self-deprecation. Levi wasn’t a really insecure guy, not often, but when he crushed he saw the endearing parts of his self as flaws. Hange got on her soap box when he drunkenly confessed that one night after Marco, a short time crush, hooked up with Jean right after their gig.

Hange offered retribution and several charge of assaults were she ever caught. More down than ticked off, Levi rejected it. Hey, you couldn’t make anyone want you. Not anyone’s fault there, some people clicked and others didn’t.

But Eren, man, when they got talking it was as if years and cities hadn’t hindered their friendship. And he didn’t know how he would recover if Eren wanted someone else. But for any of this to work long term, he had too.

So when his cell buzzed with Eren’s text of _outside_ , Levi stuffed his awful feelings deep into storage where his mother’s prehistoric Celtic cross was bubble wrapped and tenderly boxed in the attic. Levi went for the door and waited as Eren expertly parked his big ass truck between Hange’s Jeep and Mike’s Scooby-Doo Volkswagen. It didn’t have a groovy colors or hippie florals but one paint job could rectify that. Parking kind of blew around his neighborhood so he parked his Mustang in the garage regularly to avoid the annoyance of circling the block only to park all the way down the block from his house.

Eren hopped out and jumped in the bed, unhooking the cords he coiled around his surf boards and hiking up the case with his guitar. Shouldered it then placed one hand on the frame of the truck and vaulted cleanly to the soft grass.

And why the fuck was that a _huge_ turn on?

“Dude, you’re such a show off,” he sassed as Eren hobbled up the stone steps.

He looked golden with the sun hitting his dark skin, and he smelled like salt water. “Well I gotta impress you so I’m gonna do whatever I can.”

Levi was blushing before he could school a scowl on his face. But whatever, it was out there and he bit his bottom lip so he didn’t full on smile like his heart had butterflies in it. “Yea. Well you gotta do more than that.”

Levi let him inside and blocked the door when the black Pomeranian dashed for it. “Aye, you little shit. In the house,” he ordered when the fluffy persuaded him with round puppy eyes. “Na, that don’t work on me.”

The Pom looked upset, dropped its ears and lifted one paw in offering.

Eren awed, Levi was fighting damn hard not to cave. Fucking cute little flurry shit. The eyes rounded. Oh boy, it was becoming too adorable.

“Aw, who’s this pretty girl?” Eren couched low and showed his palm so the Pom could sniff him, swiftly overlooking Levi’s cruel betrayal and wagging happily at Eren.

“That’s Harley. My mom’s a huge Harley Quinn fan.”

“Dude you just need a boy dog and you can have the duo, Mr. J and Harley.”

“I know. My mom’s looking at all the local shelter for another Pom. We got Harley from one. She was in real bad shape, abused, malnourished but she’s good now.”

Harley wagged her fluffy butt in agreement, “She’s just happy because she’s got a nice daddy to take care of her.”

Daddy, did he accidentally—no wait, that wolfish smirk and those blushed cheekbones said it was not a slip of the tongue. Levi licked his lips. Was that a tease or did Eren secretly harbored a daddy kink? Cause Levi was not against the idea.

The smart thing to do was to ignore or play off the comment as a joke. Levi was a smart guy, don’t let the whole rock star status fool you, but the hot thing to do would be to ask Eren if he wanted to find out how good of a daddy he was. His dick screamed, _give that boy the D_ but his mind sternly objected, _c’mon you can’t fuck him and have him in the band_.

In the throes of indecision, his mother walked down to the living door, dolled up in floral summer dress and wedges with Harley’s harness and leash in hand.

“Levi,“ She cut off, recognition pulling at her face. “Is that—Eren?”

“Ms. Ackerman,” Eren smiled and swooped the petite woman into a warm hug. The first time Levi brought him over, Eren did the same thing but commented how Levi was pretty like his momma.  She laughed at it. Levi had looked down at his Batman sneakers and blushed madly.

“My goodness. You’re really strong,” she said as he eased her down, mindful so she didn’t stumble over her feet. “You look so much like your mother.”

“Yea, she’s always saying ‘thank god you got my looks’.”

“Are you taking Eren to your bat cave?” She asked Levi.

Eren giggled, “Bat cave?”

“My mom calls it the Bat Cave. Not me.”

“He has it so dark in there. It’s like he’s a vampire. I don’t know how it doesn’t hurt his eyes.”

“Mom,” Levi whined and dropped his face into her shoulder.

Kuchel turned her head and kissed the crown of his head, then pinched his cheek. “I’m kidding. It’s nice to see you again, Eren. Tell your mother to visit me or I’ll find her myself.” That last part came out very sinisterly which his mom would follow through with.

“I’ll pass the message.”

“Lee, I’m gonna take Harley to the groomers to get her nails trim. Do you need anything while I’m out?”

“Hookers. A thong. And a billion dollars in unmarked bills placed at Venice Beach at noon.”

She pinched his biceps hard enough for Levi to yelp and rub the spot. “Ow.”

“Smartass.”

“But what if I want those things?”

“Then I guess you better get to work, sweetheart, and buy your own hookers and thong.”

“You’re heartless,” he told her.

“Sure, sure. Let’s go, Harley.” Kuchel bent down and wrestled the bouncy Pom into the harness, then waved goodbye to the boys as she went out the door.

Levi blew his mother air kisses while Eren waved goofily with both hands. They stopped and stared at each other.

“To the Bat Cave!” Eren yelled and pointed his index finger at a random point, dropping into an exaggerated comic book character stance.

“Let’s go, Robin.”

A frown soured Eren’s face. “But I wanna be Batman.”

“I’m Batman. So too bad.”

“Levi,” Eren pleaded, full lips pouted attractively that Levi wanted to suck on it.

He summoned his will power and looked at Eren’s eyes so no temptation could draw him close to that pink mouth. “Hell no. I’m Batman and you’re my Robin. Don’t make me get my chanclas.”

“Daddy’s mean to me.”

Levi bent for his mother’s sandals and sent Eren scurrying away with laughter. “Ay wey!”

 

[x]

 

Levi lead Eren to the Bat Cave or more appropriately known as the basement but everyone he knew, especially his mother, preferred to call it Levi’s Bat Cave or Levi’s Vampire Lair. Either one, he wasn’t a fan but hey, what could you do. He closed the door behind them and flicked the hall light out, it was dark without it, he could see the stairs fine but he didn’t want Eren falling and busting his shit.

Something halted Eren at the bottom and he emitted a yell. Levi hurried down to check out the trouble and rolled his eyes when he saw Hange sitting villainously in his computer chair. The one with wheels and flat cushions that his mother had bought at the resale shop for thirty bucks.

“Welcome to the Bat Cave,” she said behind her steepled fingers. “I’m Hange.” She kicked her feet out and rolled away to the rest of the group who sat their lazy asses in front of Levi’s TV.

“Farlan,” she pointed at the blonde. Then at the bigger one. “Mike.”

“Sup,” he waved.

The two nodded, distracted, as they were locked into a heated battle in Mortal Kombat. Buttons were mashed in a frenzied passion. Farlan scooted closer to increase his odds of winning the match. Were it anyone else, he might of have a chance to come out on top but this was Mike. King of fighter games. Unchallenged master of Mortal Kombat and Smash Bros.

Just to be a dick to Farlan, Levi issued random commands. “Dude, roll. Duck. See that’s what you get for not ducking.”

The group chuckled at the frustration bubbling up in Farlan. “I will fucking kick your ass, Levi.”

“Mike, he threatened me,” Levi snitched as he tapped on Mike’s massive shoulder.

Mike’s laser stare stood fixed on the screen but he was tuned into the environment around him. “Far, don’t touch my boo.”

“Levi you cheating on me with Mike? Whore.”

“No you’re my wife. Mike’s my daddy. And now I’m Eren’s daddy. Farlan’s just here.”

“Oh, so fuck me, then?” Farlan complained. “It’s cool. I’m too beautiful for you herbs.”

“Herbs?” Eren asked, unfamiliar with the term.

“He’s a Jersey Shore douche,” the raven answered.

“Irish’s is mad he can’t tan like me.”

“Dude you get shaded. It’s barely a tan,” Hange corrected him. “You are literally one color hue darker than Levi.”

Farlan’s cheeks were flushed pink because he didn’t tan as well as he thought and was having a tiresome time snipping back comments to Hange and Levi while he dodged and leaped over Sonya, Mike’s go to character, as he tried to land one freaking hit. He was one his last bar of health and just bidding time until Mike delivered the final blow.

The words _finish him_ queued Farlan’s cry of anguish. He put the controller down and dropped his head into his hands. “One more time.”

Mike cracked his knuckles. “Scoreboard, man. Take the defeat.”

“Damn, you lost,” Hange helpfully pointed out.

“You wanna go?”

“Name the time and the game. Injustice, Mortal Kombat, Smash, Soul Caliber,” she listed. “Take your pick.”

“Don’t bother with Soul Caliber. Hange is crazy good with Ivy,” Levi advised. He made the poor mistake of facing her.

She laughed, twirling in the chair. “Yea. Didn’t I kick your ass with her?”

“So Eren’s here for the audition. Cause we’re a band. With a missing guitar,” Levi steered the conversation away not because he was ashamed to revive the painful memories of said ass ownage but they did have a purpose for today beside the usual bullshitting around.

Hange tapped the frame of her glasses. “Clever girl.”

Levi pinched her meaty arm, the woman was a lightweight in the strength training department. “Focus,” he said. “ And I saw what you did there. Nice reference.”

“Thanks. So what you playing?” The entire band directed their attention on the new guy.

Eren blinked, eyes wide and cheeks pink by the rapid shift. “Wait. I. Am I playing by myself?”

“Yea.” Levi nodded. “ We have to hear how you hold up on your own.”

“Oh.”

“I could sing with you,” Levi offered when a hint of apprehension weighed down on Eren.

“Yea?”

“Yea if you feel uncomfortable, I’ll go up with you.”

Eren blew air out his mouth. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Levi grabbed his amp and mic stand from the designated jam area where his piano sat against the wall along with his acoustic in its stand. He and Eren started on preparing their instruments and testing the feedback.

Once everything was a green to go, Levi leaned on his mic stand, cupping the handle lazily. “So what’s it gonna be? Wanna do something slow to start up then move on to the heavier shit?”

Eren adjusted the strap until it laid comfortably, his fingers ghosted over the strings. “Sounds good.”

“Can you play _Hotel California_?”

He chewed his bottom lip briefly, looking down at the floor, before nodding. “I think I can manage that.”

The soft, whimsical melody started low and soothing like the wind hitting you on a smooth cruise as the twilight horizon cut through the city, the last rays before night ran gingerly on your face, set new colors on the tranquil waters now at rest with the ascending moon, painted the world in the palette of the afterglow, that soft delicate point from the fallout pleasure to the lull of sleep.

 Levi closed his eyes, absorbing the familiar tune. Felt the music wash over him. Wave after wave coating him thoroughly until his bones were embedded with it. Wrapped tight in the spell of the melody.

He switched his hands to the base of the stand, feeling the guitar guide him into a slow movement as he bided his time for the vocals.

The band watched enraptured by the drift and nimble finger work on the bridge and base of Eren’s guitar.

Shyly, Eren peeked at him under his shaggy bangs, a grin of summer quirking his lips.

Levi brought his lips close to the mic, mouth parting. “ _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair/ Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air/ Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light/ My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim/ I had to stop for the night_.”

All of Eren’s previous inhibitions shredded free in the throes of the music. Soon he was shifting, moving as the melody commanded, lost to the eyes of the audience. Lost to the fact he was playing in front of a band with infinitely more experience and expertise of playing for a real audience.

Hange and Mike whipped out their lighters and waved the flames in the air. Farlan looked beside himself, like he might legitimately have a mental breakdown and scream at the pure awesomeness of Levi’s and Eren’s combined performance in tandem.

As Eren strummed out the last notes, he moved on to the next song. Walking up straight to Levi in a challenge, he fluttered his fingers across the neck and balanced the weight of the guitar on his hips.  All the reasons everyone called Eren t _he storm_ pelted him mercilessly.

Normally, Levi had an impressive music bank and a hell of audio memory too but Eren just so sudden and warm and everything the glowed under the golden beach and the big blue ocean had circuited his brain into a delay.

 One sole reading ran through, _god damn you’re fucking it. You’re it, you prick._

The shells of pearls glittered in his sea green eyes which was some impossible bullshit because the light in his basement wasn’t that great by any means. If he was starting to see water formed ocean white gems then he was in serious trouble of this crush turning into real feelings.

Thankfully, Levi learned to numb his face of all facial expressions. So he checked it, leveled the butterflies in his gut. His flaming cheeks belied all his hard work.

He saved face by coming in on time with the lyrics for _War Pigs_.

Though his voice sounded to light for his preference or the song but he recovered swiftly enough that no one heard the slight change in pitch. “ _Generals gathered in their masses, just like witches at black masses./ Evil minds that plot destruction, sorcerer of death's construction./ In the fields the bodies burning, as the war machine keeps turning. Death and hatred to mankind, poisoning their brainwashed minds...Oh lord yeah!”_

They played a few more songs to test out the range of Eren’s abilities. He did well to Levi’s standards. Maybe a measure short. Or easy to succumbing and stumbling if he missed a chord. Time in the group and a live with a crowd would improve that. He couldn’t expect the guy to absolutely slay it.

Levi turned off the amp and wiped up the thin sheen of sweat over his face with the bottom of his shirt.

Mike whistled. Hange started singing _Sexy Back_.  Farlan lifted his shirt and compared his flat tummy to the godly ropes of abs on Levi’s.

He left his shirt folded over like he had a beer gut. “Dude.” He pointed. “If we weren’t friends, I’m pretty sure I would hate you.”

“Go with me and Hange next time. We invite you all the time.”

“Yea but I’m lazy as fuck.”

He huffed and threw his arms out, like _dude, c’mon. You gotta give me more than that_.

Eren was awfully quiet and stunned as it seemed cause he stood on the spot watching. If he wasn’t so damn gorgeous, this might’ve creep Levi out. But Eren was and Levi felt extremely flattered.

“Earth to Robin,” he waved his hand.

Awareness blinked back on his face. “Was I any good?”

“I’m already sold. You need to impress these guys.”

Eren regarded the rest of the band.

Mike gave him two thumbs up. “Guy’s good.”

Farlan managed a strained. “Yea.” Guessed he remembered that earlier bet and how right Levi was on this.

Hange played with the silver chain around her neck, and hummed thoughtfully. “Take your shirt off.”

Somewhere far out in space was a meteor with an orbital path for, hopefully, Levi’s basement or better just Hange.

“What?” Eren asked, off guard.

“Well we’re band and it tends to get rather steamy on stage,” Hange winked subtly to Levi, “So we need to see if you fit with everyone else. Levi takes his shirt off all the time and you’ll be his right hand, we need a matching set.”

It sounded like a legitimate excuse, if you were gullible and… Sweet Jesus, Eren was moving to unsling the strap from his body, his guitar propped up against the sofa. Then began pulling his tank top over his head.

Hange and Levi’s head cocked in admiration, unconsciously in tandem to each other as they fully appraised Eren’s image. Hard body toned from riding waves. Golden and brown like the sand dunes. Frame not that far from becoming a man. The black trail of pubic hair crawling under the waist line of his jeans had Levi weak in all the right places.

Fuck, Hange was a diabolical mastermind and he really loathed the idea of thanking her. While Eren tossed his shirt behind him, the two friends fist bumped on the quick.

He waited awkwardly, unclear how long this screening of his body would take. “So?”

“Mucho gusto!”

“Levi?”

God, he was asking Levi. The guy who honestly wasn’t hiding his pleased approval or the creeping want flushing his face as he certainly should.

“Excellent,” he said, then frowned. Why the fuck—

The brunette vibrated into a fit of giggles and fell backwards off the stool, clutching her stomach.

“Excellent,” Farlan teased and hid a grin behind his hand.

Mike full on smirked, ear to ear, and emitted a single but loud _ha_.

Eventually Eren joined in, coerced by the infectious laughter around them, but politely smothered his laughter until his cheek burned red. Well as red as he could go with his dessert sand dark complexion.

Fingers crossed on that meteor touching down and wiping out his basement.

 

 

[x]

 

Levi dropped his head into his hands and lamented, “Excellent? Excellent? What the fuck am I, Donatello from the Ninja Turltles? Why did I say that?”

Pleased as punch, Hange snapped the photo of the mourning Levi and posted it on Snap Chat with the caption, _baby cockblock himself boohoo_.

Since Levi was a recipient of the photo, not by choice as Hange begged and pleaded with him to get on the app, his cell buzzed. He checked it then glared with a fury unmatched at Hange. “Stop Snap Chatting this.”

She snapped another picture and frantically captioned and sent it the blurred image of a man with crazed eyes and a gaping mouth before Levi attacked.

“You’re so mean,” she whined, tapping in vain to decode her cell.

Levi had changed her pin after a sweaty body wrestle.

 Reclined triumphantly in front of his television, he said. “I don’t care.”

Hange pounded the cushion. “Tell me. Please. I love you. You’re my special butterfly, Levi.”

“No. You must be stopped.”

She pouted and her bottom lip trembled, her voice a sorrowful thing. “Okay, daddy.”

“God, no,” Levi swiped up her cell and reverted it back to her old pin.

It was cute when Eren did it but unnerving when his best friend whispered it in his ear.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“I can’t hear your sin,” Levi said, clamping protective ear muffins to spare his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a nerd and added one of my dogs to the fic. she is lily in my life and also a rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 7/21/2016  
> this is a mult chap fic. i was super tired and forgot to add that. stay tuned.


End file.
